


Amateur Couple Fuck on Bedroom Nest Cam (Hot!)

by chronicallyilltrashcan



Series: Adventures in Mythical ot4 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Use of Nest Cam for Non-Intended Purpose, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyilltrashcan/pseuds/chronicallyilltrashcan
Summary: Rhett had been joking about having a Nest cam in his bedroom, but Link liked the idea
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Jessie McLaughlin/Link Neal/Christy Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Adventures in Mythical ot4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Amateur Couple Fuck on Bedroom Nest Cam (Hot!)

Rhett stared at the non-descript file on his and Link’s shared google drive. He hovered his cursor over it, but he couldn’t bring himself to click. Despite having every participating party’s consent, this still felt wrong, it felt intrusive.  _ Well that’s the point, isn’t it?  _

It was easy enough exploring the “voyeurism” category on PornHub without any kind of residual guilt. All those videos were of nameless strangers he had no ties to, no emotional investment in. And well, the file he was currently staring at was the exact opposite. Because the video wasn’t of nameless strangers. He knew the two subjects  _ very  _ well, and worst of all, they knew  _ him  _ very well. 

And yet, Rhett had never been so turned on with just his hand for company. 

Jessie happened to be out of town with their boys. Not that he would dare view such a video with any of them in the house. Or well...Jessie had expressed interest in watching it with him when she returned. Because the video was of Link and Christy… recorded by their Nest cam… the Nest cam in their  _ bedroom _ …

Rhett took a deep breath and opened the file. 

A video with surprisingly high resolution popped up on his screen, and he didn’t hesitate in making it full screen and turning up the volume. He was already half hard from the anticipation, and as soon as he saw the Neal’s bedroom fill his screen, his cock was at full attention. 

The camera was mounted in a corner of their bedroom, and had a full view of the rather spacious room, and most importantly, the large California king was front and center. Rhett was still shocked to know Link had installed a bedroom camera when he had the rest of his Nest cams installed. And he definitely didn’t install it with innocent intentions, something Link wasn’t afraid to admit. Despite their blossoming sexual relationship, Rhett was still surprised at how fucking kinky Link was. Surprised, but delighted nonetheless. 

Rhett set his laptop on the bed next to him and pushed his sweatpants off his legs and tossed them aside, his hard cock slapping against his belly. Once he was clear of his sweatpants he moved his laptop to between his legs. He grabbed the lube he had sitting next to him and squeezed a modest amount into his right hand and pressed play on the video with his left. 

_ The bedroom door is swung open aggressively by Link, with Christy in tow. Link pulls her into the room and slams the bedroom door closed and makes quick work of locking it. Christy pushes Link towards the bed and he falls backwards into it, Christy quickly climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately. In no time at all Christy is grinding on Link while his hands roam under her shirt. Link’s breathy moans can be heard when Christy moves from his lips to his jaw and down to his neck, kissing and licking while Link fondles her breast with one hand and grips her ass with his other. She then stands and begins stripping in earnest, Link propping himself up on his elbows to watch his wife undress. In no time Christy is standing completely nude and pulls Link to stand in front of her. He resumes caressing her now bare breasts while Christy makes quick work unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. She moves her hands to the waistband of his jeans and unfastens them, not hesitating to push both Link’s jeans and boxers down his legs, and Link kicks them the rest of the way off. She gives her husband’s hard dick a few strokes, eliciting sharp gasps from the brunette, before she pushes on his shoulders till he’s kneeling in front of her, Link’s hands instinctively grabbing her hips.  _

Rhett is trying his damndest to hold off stroking himself until the need becomes too great, knowing he won’t make it the whole way through this video if he starts too soon. But he can’t help grabbing his throbbing cock and fucking his slicked fist at the sight of Link kneeling submissively in front of Christy. 

_ Christy moves one hand down past her patch of curls adorning her mound and separates her lips with her fingers, her other hand grabbing the back of Link’s head and pulling him to her until his mouth is on her exposed pussy. She throws her head back as Link begins eagerly eating her out, her moans quickly filling the room. Christy moves to brace herself with one hand on the nearby dresser while her other continues holding Link’s head, and she brings her one leg to rest on Link’s shoulder for a better angle. Once she is steady she begins thrusting and grinding her pussy on Link’s eager mouth. Link’s grip on her hips tightens as he lets his wife take what she wants from him. Christy voices her pleasure in throaty moans and dirty talk as she continues to roll her hips. “Oh yeah baby, just like that. You like my pussy? Like when I fuck your face? Ahhh—your tongue is so so good, so perfect on my clit, gonna make me cum all over your pretty face”.  _

Rhett has to quickly pause the video and squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming just from hearing Christy’s dirty talk. In all of their sexual escapades as a foursome, he had  _ never _ heard her talk like that, and it was driving him wild. 

_ The movement of Christy’s hips becomes erratic, and her moans grow more and more desperate. She moans Link’s name before gasping and folding forward and bracing herself even more on Link as her orgasm rocked through her. She continues rolling her hips against Link’s mouth and her moans turn to whimpers as a second wave of intense pleasure crashes through her. Link stands and she kisses him deeply before taking a turn kneeling. She grasps his cock and strokes slowly, moving to mouth at his freshly shaved balls. Christy holds his weeping dick as she plays with his balls and kisses and bites the tops of his thighs. Link is trying not to thrust into her hand, but the slight rolls of his hips indicate he’s failing. He whines in desperation, his hand gripping her blonde hair even tighter. “Please, baby” he begs, and she smirks up at him before taking him into her mouth. His head falls back and he lets out a choked moan as Christy enthusiastically bobs her head up and down, gradually working more and more of her husband’s cock into her throat until her pretty little nose is pressed into the dark hairs at the base of his cock. She lavishes his cock and fondles his balls with one hand as the other works its way between her thighs. Christy continues sucking Link’s cock as her fingers explore her folds, and when she angles her wrist just right, it’s obvious she’s now deep in her pussy, Link watching her from above with his jaw slack. After a bit she withdraws her fingers and moves them between Link’s quivering legs, under his cock and balls until they’re pushing between his cheeks and fingering his tight hole, all while she continues bobbing her head over his cock.  _

It takes a moment for Rhett to fully process what just happened, his lust and self-pleasure clouding his mind and making him down-right delirious.  _ Did she...did she really just do what I think she did? _

He rewinds the video a few seconds, and sure enough his suspicions are confirmed. Christy fingered herself while sucking Link’s cock, then used her own wetness to finger Link’s asshole. 

“Oh, fuck!” he groans, squeezing his cock even tighter and bucking his hips into his fist. He closes his eyes and immediately is overwhelmed by an image of a nude Jessie straddling him as he is now, her fingers deep in her pussy and pumping erratically before removing them, taking a moment to show Rhett her slick coating them before going for his entrance. He tries to mimic the fantasy with spit coated fingers, but it just isn’t the same. 

Rhett is brought back to the real world by the harsh sounds of skin slapping skin, his hand stilling on his cock as he moves to rewind the video. 

_ Link is absolutely lost in pleasure, high pitched whines escaping his throat as his wife fingers and sucks him. He can’t handle it for too much longer though, and rather reluctantly pulls Christy’s head away from his cock. She removes her fingers, eliciting a sharp gasp from Link before standing and pressing her lips to his. They make out passionately and reverently, hands wandering each other’s bodies as if it’s the first time. They part and Christy moves past Link and sits on the edge of their bed, gorgeously toned legs obscenely spread. She makes a come hither motion before pointing to the floor between her legs, and it doesn’t take long for Link to once again fall to his knees between her legs. This time she relaxes into the bed and lets Link do all the work, watching him fondly between her legs. Link moves a hand from where it was resting on her hip and plunges one, then two fingers into her, never breaking contact with her clit. “Mmmm that’s so good, Link. Yeah if you want this pussy you gotta work for it darlin’, get me nice and ready—ohhhh just like that”. Christy moves a hand to her breast and rolls the nipple between her fingers, her thick southern accent making her moans sound like honey. Once Christy is ready, Link stands, and she rolls over and positions herself in the middle of the bed on her hands and needs, her back arched enticingly. Link walks on his knees till he’s behind her. Christy looks over her shoulder and Link bends over her body to kiss her once again. He straightens up and strokes his cock while caressing her body. “Come on honey, I need you” Christy moans out, and that’s all Link needs before he positions his cock at her entrance and pushes forward. They both moan together as Link bottoms out, Christy continuing to watch her husband over her shoulder. Link thrusts shallowly once, then twice, before pulling out completely and slamming back into her, Christy getting pushed across the bed. They’ve been drawing this out, but now both are desperate, Christy grabbing the sheets for leverage as she pushes her body back against Link in a rhythm perfectly synced with his thrusts that only comes from nearly two decades of lovemaking. The sound of slapping flesh competes with the sound of their desperate moans, both lovers so vocal it’s a wonder how they could ever fuck with anyone else in the immediate vicinity.  _

Rhett is getting close. His cock is leaking so much precum there’s almost no friction left, so he squeezes tighter and tighter. His legs are writhing, his silk sheets sliding across his sensitive skin adding another layer of sensation. The pleasure is coiling and coiling in his groin, delicious blooms of heat flaring our across his body from his center. His deep groans have turned to desperate whispers as he nears his crest. 

_ "Harder, baby” Christy pleads, and Link delivers, putting most of his strength behind his thrusts. Christy practically shrieks, and she’s no longer able to keep her head turned towards her husband, and instead lets it hang between her shoulders, blonde hair wild with her movements. The bed shakes violently, and it’s a wonder how many bed frames they’ve worn through over the years if this is how they usually fuck. Link’s arms and thighs flex with exertion, as Christy’s soft body rolls which each thrust. They truly make a stunning pair, Link’s hard lines and sharp angles contrasting beautifully with Christy’s delicate curves. Christy moves a hand between her legs and rubs her clit, the flexing of her toned arm showcasing her desperation. “Hnnggggggh, fuck—god I’m so close Christy…” _

Rhett almost can’t watch anymore, it’s too much. But he also can’t look away. He’s almost there, desperate to cum with the two gorgeous people on his screen. 

_ Link’s rhythm is faltering and Christy is screaming now, both so close to the edge, but neither wanting to plunge over the cliff without the other. “Oh! Oh Link, honey I’m there, I’m—” Christy is cut off by her own orgasm, moaning louder than ever as her body spasms and her face twists in absolute pleasure. Link keeps fucking her through it, chasing his own release. “Ahhh, fuck! Oh baby here it comes…. hnnnnnnnnghhhh!” Link announces his climax with a growl followed by obscenely loud moans and grunts as he rolls his hips through his orgasm, stilling deep in her pussy as he spills himself into her.  _

Rhett is there, too, and cums with a roar. He pumps himself and spurts thick ropes of cum onto his bare chest as his hips fuck up into his fist, desperately trying to milk every ounce of pleasure from his sensitive cock. It’s no doubt one of the best orgasms he’s had while solo, the only competition being when Jessie sent him a video while he was on tour of her masturbating by humping and coming on his pillow. 

It takes a while for Rhett to come down from his high, and when his breathing is back to normal, he refocuses on the video, which, to his surprise, wasn’t over yet. 

_ Link and Christy stayed intertwined with each other for a little while, Link bent over her back and pressing soft kisses into the nape of her neck. Soft “I love you”s were exchanged, and Link pulled out and moved off Christy. He grabbed a towel strategically placed near the bed and wiped himself off before wiping off Christy gently. They both then kneeled on the bed and made out languidly while holding each other close. When they broke apart, Link made direct eye contact with the camera and waggled his eyebrows and winked, like some college frat boy bragging to his friends about his most recent encounter. Christy blew the camera a kiss and waved with a warm smile in true southern belle fashion, before the video ends. _

* * *

The McLaughlins were hosting friends a few days later once Jessie returns, and it's the first time Rhett has seen Link and Christy in person since viewing the video, and he finds himself blushing around them like a schoolgirl with a crush. The four of them are in the McLaughlin’s kitchen talking with another couple, and Rhett tries his best not to think about the video when Link kneels down in front of Christy to clean his spilled drink, Rhett’s breath catching when he sees Link look up at Christy with a smirk. 

Rhett reabsorbs himself in the conversation, grateful for a distraction from his wandering mind, until there’s a lull in the discussion. “So Rhett, watch anything good lately?” Christy pipes up, and Rhett chokes on his La Croix. 

“Oh, we just finished Euphoria! It’s so good, have y’all seen it?” Jessie, god bless her, saves Rhett from embarrassing himself, knowing  _ exactly _ what Christy means, since Jessie insisted they watch the video together as soon as she returned the other night. She reaches behind him and pinches his ass suddenly, making him jump again. He looks up and sees Link and Christy watching him with smirks on their faces, as their friends continue their discussion of Zendaya’s performance, oblivious to the shenanigans of the two couples. 

Jessie turns to Rhett and pulls his arm for him to bend down for her to whisper in his ear. “I think maybe tonight we should give those two something nice to watch, don’t you think?” she husks, and Rhett looks at her with a smile and nods. She returns his smile with a devious grin and they both turn back to their friends. Rhett observes Link and Christy, who are now speaking directly to the other couple, and begins to formulate a plan for the evening. He can’t wait to turn the tables. 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the four subjects of this fic happen to see this i'm so sorry
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @chronicallyilltrashcan


End file.
